Evils of an Elevators
by AwakenDreams
Summary: At the age of 22 Anzu lives a quiet peaceful life on the sunny beaches of CA, until her family has a small request for her. Now she is froced to face one person she never thought she would Seto Kaiba.(being edited)


**Best Read listening to-**

Insensitive by Jann Arden

Couples- SetoxAnzu implied Atemu/Yami YugixAnzu

After reading this depending on the feed back I might extend it, (I am really horrible SM-Candy if you read this you can shoot me x.x gives a peace offering Still working on that damn chapter for No reason I am so sorry bows sorry)

* * *

Every once in a while we stumble upon a great love, a powerful love, a love that we think would never end. But time as shown even the most powerful, strong, and faithful love will someday come crashing down upon you. In some cases, people get over it others are broken for a short time, and the rest hold onto that bitter broken love and never they will always wonder what if? Love is always tricky like that, its both bitter and sweet, disgusting yet lovely, gentle and violent then finally love is trust and betrayal.

You have heard of the word, "power couple' right they are said within history to hold all the card, chips, and pieces of the game called life. Its always funny to see the demise of such a couple, once kings and queens reduce to nothing but poor and worthless people after. I too had a great love once, I loved him with all of my heart but I knew some where deep inside me, that he would not stay forever. Still I urged my heart to push forward, to try and show him that I cared more for him than just a friend.

My Name is Anzu Mazaki, a dreamer, a friend, and still a child. (1)

Anzu woke to the gentle beam of the morning sun that came in through her glass doors and windows. Lazy eyes opened slowly to the brightly themed colored room. Light greens and whites colored the bedding and other objects of the room. The bed it self was fairly large, clearly meant for more then one person. For the room itself, the objects and furniture were only the top brands and desired of their kind.

Slowly the chocolate haired dancer rolled onto her back and stared up at the white painted ceiling. She smiled and shifted her eyes closed as the waves outside crashed onto the cliffs below.

This was Anzu's favorite place to go and think the sounds of the waves, the call of the sea gulls, and the sun sets and rises were something she looked forward to each day. This was her hide away, a place where the world could not touch her, could not find her, a place where it was hers and hers alone.

The place it self was a small two bedroom beach house off the coast of good old sunny Cali. Despite her father's and mother's interference to try and stop her from leaving and going to American, she had did it and left them all behind. Friends, family, and the only place she knew and loved. All for a dream, no maybe not any more there was also something else she ran from.

No, it wasn't just something it was someone. Memories of someone, someone she gave her heart to, someone who still held her heart in his hands. Someone she could no longer reach, no matter how many times she called out his true name. That city also held along with the good, the bitterest memories, the most horrible stories, and things she dare no speak of.

This house had been her grandmothers; she died just when Anzu's final year of high school came. She had always been the one to fuel her dreams, to tell her nothing was impossible, and to always believe in herself and others. As if a gift, she left Anzu most everything, the small beach house, bank funds, trusts, anything that would help her with her dreams.

Anzu gave a lazy smile at her grandmother, she never told the others but her family was well off in the Japanese community. They always had been to be honest. Her father owned a small company; well it wasn't that small just unknown. Her Mother was his right hand woman, like her self the worked from the shadows of other larger companies. They never pushed themselves into the spot light for glory, more like the opposite they enjoyed the other company's shadows.

However, Anzu would not be like her father and mother, she would stand out. They wanted her to be their heir, to take over one day. She had all the marks, the brains, wits, and will power to, but she would rather not deal with the other sharks in the sea of business. Nor did she want to be in someone's shadow, doing their will from the shadows.

Anzu turned onto her side and glazed out the glass door that lead to the small white balcony. "I would rather not become Kaiba. This reminds me…" Slowly the young woman sat up. "I have to go do something for mother and father…" She could feel her body cringe at the thought but she said she would.

Long pale slender legs extended from under the pale green sheets, and touched the milky white carpet. Carefully Anzu pulled away all the sheets and blankets around her and moved them aside. Clothed only in a pair of Victoria secret underwear, and a rather old sports bar, she stood and smiled. Her body was still fit, if not fitter then when she was in high school. The curves were where they should be, creamy white skin, and slender as can be, at the rip age of 22 Anzu was what all young boys dream about.

"I will never miss the life of a single woman. Sleep in all day, and ware whatever you want." However she never slept in, and only wore such things in bed. "Alright time to dig out a suit and go pay a visit to…" She froze and let out a sigh. "Why do I have to do it…" She thought for the longest time her parents were out to get her, she figured they pulled strings to get her to work at Kaiba Land and in the Death T game. Spark some kind of interest in her peer and how successful he was. Not to mention all the small hints dropped in their rare and few family dinners.

'they just keep trying don't they' her mind spat as she dressed into her woman's business suit. After a few aggravated tugs on her coat she looked at her self in the mirror. Her short chocolate locks had been replaced with shoulder blade length hair, she smiled as she teased with it a little. "Up or down…how about half ways."

As she did her hair, her mind traveled to her once close friends. They were just a memory now, but faces she could pick out within a sea of others. Jounochi and Mai, became Duel Monsters power couple, and the new face of dueling. Right now, she thought with a smile, they are maybe some where in Europe for the Duel Monsters World Tour. Yugi was still the King of Games; however he runs the small game shop with his grand father and mother still. As for Honda he is doing well with a normal job and a normal life. Otogi and Shizuka are still going strong, and they announced that they are engaged. Pale fingers placed two long dangling earrings into her ears.

As for herself, she had made a name in the dancing community of the world. Within her short few years, she made quick work of herself and showed others what she was made of. Right now however, was her break time to relax and enjoy a simple easy life away from the lights, cameras, and rumors. She paused as the ruby red lipstick touched her lips, then smiled. What would he say after all these years? She was sure he never realized her family, or her name. Why would he, like her family she faded within the group only at the right time did she make herself known to him.

Once more she looked herself over, and it met her approval. "Alright time to make that appointment, don't want to be late." She headed out of the small room, past the small kitchen and living room, snatched the keys from the small turtle tray, locked the door, and was gone.

It total it look about 2 hours with traffic to get down to the main city, and park in the closest lot. With a sneer she walked down the busy streets of L.A. how she hated the city with a pure and utter passion. Maybe because she was a small town girl, or it was the smog or something else she couldn't place.

Anzu came to a stop when she reached building that seemed to out shine the others. It was fairly new, taller then most of the others around it, but most of all the giant KC at the top gave it away.

"Maybe his ego has gone down a few notches….." She paused as she entered the building. "When hell freezes over." She smirked softly, 'he could most likely buy hell if he wanted to….then again Sony might have already got the deed to that place.' she thought. (2)

The brunette business woman approached the front desk, "Hello I am here for a meeting with Mr. Kaiba" The business woman's English was prefect and flawless.

The woman at the desk paused for a moment, "Might I have your name please?"

"I am the Rep. from Umetachi Corp."

She paused then nodded, "Mr. Kaiba is in his office, take that elevator to the top floor."

"Thank you." With a turn of her heel she walked towards the man made pulley. Blood red finger nails pressed the up button and thus waited for the sliver doors to open.

A steady beat in her step, and a serious look plastered onto her face Anzu walked towards the CEO's office. She paused at the twin doors before she knocked once.

There was a low gruff 'come in' from the other side.

So she did what she was told, she opened both doors and walked inside then closed them afterwards.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Still she spoke in English.

All she could see was the black plush chair's back and the top of the feared CEO's head. She however, would not fear such a person, no she would not allow herself to.

"You are the representative from Umetachi Corp?" His voice was stern it too spoke in flawless English.

"Yes Sir I am"

Seto Kaiba turned around, still the same as he was back then in high school. "Then your business wants to expand to the Americas?"

"Yes sir, I believe you have all the facts. Our two businesses have worked well together over the years, as we both know Ume-Tachi has always supported you since you became CEO to Kaiba Corp. As you reached new heights Ume-Tachi would also like to follow in your shadow." She paused and stared into the cool icy blue eyes of the CEO. Did he realize yet who she was? Did he even remember? Why was she even ask such idiotic questions. Anzu you're an idiot.

"Something wrong Mr. Kaiba?"

"Nothing," His tone was sharp and cold.

"Alright then, I take it you already have an answer, and for me to stand talking about why we should expand is pointless don't you think? So what say you Mr. Kaiba?" She could care less at this moment if she sounded brash or rude to the CEO. It was the truth, why have a pointless meeting waste both her and his time to convince him of something he already knew.

"Have a Seat…?"

"Just call me Ms. Mazaki Mr. Kaiba." She sat, and thus began the business talk.

Four hours later, an order in for lunch, and finally the papers signed the meeting was over. "You drive a hard bargain Mr. Kaiba but all in the name of business" Anzu signed the papers with the black ball point pen then pushed both back to Seto Kaiba.

"I should be going, thank you for your time, and lunch." She offered a small smile.

Seto Kaiba nodded to the woman as he reached for the white paper, down at the button was a single name he had only heard a half dozen times since he left the small city of Domino.

Anzu Mazaki.

He paused for a moment then glanced up and down her slender frame, 'impossible.' he thought. "Your name is Mazaki Anzu?" For the first time that day, he spoken in his native tongue.

"yes that is my name Seto Kaiba." She replied back, her back to the man from her past. She felt his icy blue eyes burn holes into her back, they willed her to turn around and face them.

"Since when did an air head like you bet into business."

"didn't someone tell you, never judge a book by their cover Kaiba-kun?" Slowly she turned around, her own blue eyes burned with fire in their deeps. "This so happens to be a favor for my mother and father, trust me, if I could have, I would be in my house enjoying the sunshine instead of here, just between you and me Kaiba, hate to break it to you but your not the best person to be stuck with for hours at a time. Now, I am leaving trust me you will never hear from me again." Just like that, she left the room and marched down the hallway. Not like the day had been that bad, she rather enjoyed it. Just the comment he made, she reached top 10 in her class and worked hard to get there. So in her book she was in no means an 'air head'.

Steam still fresh out of her ears; she pressed the button for the elevator. She could hear the heavy steps of the tall CEO behind her, thus she pressed the button more and muttered 'come on open you damn thing open!' under her breath. One thing she learned, and learned well ever expect the last word with CEOs.

Was she lucky or unlucky, that's up for debate for the next upcoming events could be taken as either.

As the doors opened for the chocolate haired woman, and as she slipped into them quickly, a rather large hand caught the doors before they closed and took a step instead. In that moment fire met ice for the first time in over 4 to 5 years, "Going down Kaiba?" She asked sweetly, "What floor?"

Kaiba stood still for a moment, as if unsure why he followed her. "first floor" The proud man leaned against one of the side walls.

"Alright then…" She pressed the first floor button and waited for the contraption to start its decent. Azure eyes glanced down at the small white bag in his hands, then drew them away. 'Most likely for his newest girlfriend.' That wine bottle within the bag, seemed to mock Anzu for some reason. Apart of her just wanted to walk over open it up and drink it, she needed that right now.

Both stood still until a rather odd sound crashed through the hallowed upward cylinder of the elevator shaft. Followed by the sound a jolt, and then a tremble rocked the small box in the shaft.

'Oh god this is why I hate buildings like this, this has to be like in those terrorist movies, the elevator is bombed, or some revenge on the CEO. It is going to go crashing down killing us both, but you know Kaiba as the CEO 'hero' won't die.' Anzu's thoughts ran on a rampage in her mind, until she found that what she had slammed into was not that hard, nor that cold. She blinked a few times and let her hands feel the soft black marital of Kaiba's shirt. 'Kaiba's….shirt?' She glanced down into a pair of the coldest eyes she had ever seen. The girl couldn't help it, her body froze so her mind could catch up with the newest events.

She was shaken to his side, and took them both down in one sweep. Yes that sounded logically, wait no it didn't! While she tired to debate such things there was a low irritated rumble below the star dancer.

"Mazaki Get. Off."

Like lightening she was off him and back to 'her' side of the box, "sorry…" She muttered. Anzu watched him walk over to the control panel, flipped it open with a grumble and pressed what she could guess was the intercom.

"Mokuba." He grumbled, clearly annoyed with the current situation.

There was a short pause then a voice came on, "Nii-sama?"

"What is going on up there, it seems my elevator has stopped"

"Oh that… we are working on it Nii-sama, it seems there was a power urge and it knocked out most of the computers they are rebooting now. I am sending Aki to come and take a look at the elevator problem"

"…..Don't you dare send that mad woman here, she would cut the cables herself. " Seto retorted to Mokuba.

"Nii-sama she is the best of the best, that's why she is still here. Now I have damage control to take care of Nii-sama."

"Wait!" The other passenger on this hellish elevator suddenly spoke up and walked over to the intercom. Once more she felt icy burn of Kaiba's eyes as she took over the intercom. "Mokuba!" Anzu chirped happily through the intercom. "Its me Anzu Mazaki"

"Anzu!"

"hey Mokuba, its been so long since we talked. How have you been?"

"Oh fine, right now working on KC newest project! What about you Anzu, oh I saw your last dance in New York it was really good! suppose the rumors are not true you are going back to dancing soon"

"Right just helping out my folks with something, then back to my lazy afternoons and wasteful days," She added with a lazy tone.

"Really" there was a short surprised noise, "What does your parent want with Kaiba or Kaiba corp.?"

"Oh that, Kaiba Corp, and my family's company work together so to speak, Ume-Tachi Corp. Er Mokuba…." She lowered to the intercom some, "Get me out of here ASAP before your brother burns wholes into my back" With that she drew away from the intercom and back to her side.

Kaiba gave a slight snort, "Mokuba. Just get us out .now."

"Yes Nii-sama!" with that there was another click, and back to deafening silence. Kaiba positioned himself on his side, then closed his eyes while they wait.

Anzu couldn't help but fidget, and watched the cold hearted CEO. She leaned her head back and looked upwards to the removable panels.

"Do you think we can open the elevator doors from this end and climb out?"

There was a short pause, "No."

"Oh…" Anzu eyes traveled to the forgotten bag, and the whine bottle there. "So how was that for?"

"None of your businesses," Kaiba grumbled out.

"then you won't mind if I open it then." The dancer glanced at the CEO, for any kind of reaction before she snatched the bag. After all it was on –her- side, so all was fair in elevator world. Once the bag was in her grasp, she eyed the CEO once more.

"Why don't we open it, I think we both need a drink." Anzu offered.

'Nothing, does this ever talk! Wait….bah he will never change.' she thought as she popped open the whine bottle.

"Not a bad year" She took a sipped and smirked at the sneer of disgust written on all over Kaiba's face.

"Sorry if I couldn't read the future and pack wine glasses not like I have that necklace Isis had." She offered the bottle to the CEO, "You know you welcome its wonderful relief." After she began to draw back, Kaiba's hand snatched the bottle within seconds and took a swig of the drink.

"There we go, so Kaiba just how is Kaiba Corp going." there something he could talk about, thus began the next few hours within the elevator.

After four hours however, things seem to turn against Anzu, but then again that depends on your definition.

The now drunk Anzu Mazaki sat next to the still sober Seto Kaiba. Hazy eyes stared at nothing and her long slender fingers rolled the empty bottle back and forth. "So Kaiba, after a special someone yet" She asked softly.

There was a pause and no answer.

"Take that as a no." She couldn't help but smile just a little smile. She paused to fidget with a diamond ring on her wedding finger. "Me neither…" Anzu slouched her shoulder some and let out a sigh.

"What's with the ring" Slowly her eyes were drawn away from the bottle and the ring, to Kaiba. His rich brown hair shadowed his eyes and his back straight as a board.

"This?" She held up her hand, before he could answer yes or no she did it for him. "I was married once, foolish of me to think he was the one so soon. After a year of marriage and playing the happy wife, let his career blossom and I took the backseat for a change he cheated on me with his –hic- co worker not that he wasn't bad looking." Anzu let out a grumble.

Kaiba seem to have done a double take, he would not show curiosity, "He?"

"Suddenly after being with me, or shortly –hic- after he found out he liked males funny huh? I just…if I ware this ring" The dancer toyed with it once more, "Keeps the flirts away and I suppose I like the feel of it on my finger."

Anzu offered a sad smile, and then yawned gently. "How long as it been?"

"Four hours and ten minutes." He answered with sharp accuracy.

"Oh…" Slowly her eyes began to drift close, "I am just….. going to….close my eyes"

"Mazaki don't you dare fall-" He was too late the person known as Anzu had just fallen asleep, and used his shoulder as a pillow.

He took out his cell phone and pressed a speed dial button, "Mokuba will you kindly hurry up." He muttered into the other end as if not to wake the sleeping girl beside him.

"Yes Nii-sama"


End file.
